That Old Feeling
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Emily and Patrick reconcile and experience that old feeling after finding Cibola. And all without tequila! Sorry for any typos, wrote in a rush.


Emily sat at the bar with a glass of water and a shot of tequila, an hour had went by and she was still deciding which of the two would be best for her to drink. Memories kept flooding her mind old memories from when she still had the looks of youth all the way to the memory of swinging on a rope in Patrick's arms which inevitably ended with her kissing him. Emily had not realized how much she missed him until he walked through the door, the second she saw him her heart stopped but she was to damn stubborn to show her emotions.

Patrick wasn't the six pack, young, guy with boyish grin any more but something about him still caused her heart to stop, her thoughts to run wild, and her stomach and other parts to tighten, all with just one look. Emily took a deep breath and bowed her head, all it took was Cibola to bring them back.

"Go figure, a treasure hunt." Emily whispered to herself, it was always treasure hunts that brought them together but also brought them apart. Tears began to cascade down her face in small waves as she realized she could be smiling and in his arms if she hadn't ran all of those years ago. Out of no where she felt a hand lightly touch her back, Emily looked up and saw Patrick staring down at her with worry and what she thought was love in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Em?" Patrick asked worriedly.

"Yes, no." Emily mumbled.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"I would love that, yes." Nodded Emily, she stood and left the money on the bar for the drinks she didn't touch.

The pair walked side by side as the cool breeze began to blown causing the leaves to rustle and sway on the ominous trees. A chill ran up Emily's spin causing her shake, Patrick spotted it out of the corner of his eye, he slipped his jacket off and put it over Emily's small shoulders.

"I don't…"

"Stop being so stubborn, you are cold and I don't like seeing you cold." Teased Patrick as Emily went to take a hold of the jacket but instead grabbed Patrick's hands.

The light touch sent electricity through them, a pair of eyes met another pair of eyes that old feeling that the two knew they had never lost boiled to the surface. Hesitantly their lips met, awkwardly at first then the feeling of familiarity and love or was it lust took over and the kiss became deeper. Patrick laid his hands upon Emily's hips and pulled her towards him, Emily happily wrapped her arms around him. A light moan escaped Emily as Patrick's light touches went over Emily's body.

"Wait." Patrick pulled away and looked down at Emily.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to rush this again."

"Patrick, I'm not drunk like last time. Also I have missed you so much but I have been to stubborn to say so. I love you, I have always loved you. We have lost to much time and I don't want to lose anymore." Emily stated as she got up on the tip of her toes and slowed pulled Patrick down to meet her in a kiss. A short time later Patrick found himself in Emily's hotel room with her half dressed kneeling down in front of him pulling his pants down.

Patrick swiftly pulled Emily up and kissed her soundly as the two made their way to the bed, Emily's back met the soft bed as Patrick lowered himself onto her but being careful so he didn't crush her.

"Are you sure about this, Emmy?" Asked Patrick before deciding to remove the rest of her clothes.

"Patrick, would I be here if I wasn't." Emily whispered, Patrick smiled and kissed her soundly and removed her white, lacy bra with expertise.

Emily shuddered at the feel of cold air meeting her chest and Patrick's mouth enveloping each one of her nipples one at a time, his long strokes to her hips caused her center to dampen even more if that was even possible. Patrick slowly kissed his way down from her chest down to that wet center were he removed her lacy bottoms with his teeth and hands.

"Oh God, Patrick! Stop…teasing me." Emily warned causing Patrick to smile up at her and lick that throbbing area that yearned for his touch. Emily tilted her head back in a toe curling moan at the abruptness to what Patrick was doing. After the two had separated and divorced she had only been with three people and none of them ever compared to him not one thing could make her feel the things that the man who was making her scream could do. Patrick stopped suddenly and took Emily's mouth onto his silencing her impatient whimper.

"I want us to scream each others names together." Patrick whispered into Emily's ear as he entered her.

"I have missed you." Emily moaned out as he began to move, the feeling of familiarity became aware to the pair as they took one another in each others arms but yet there was something different. She felt and knew that there was something different and new about Patrick, she didn't know what it was but she knew whatever it was she loved it. Switching positions Emily began to take the lead as she rode him, as Emily moved her hands rested on Patrick's as he held her hips. He could swear the woman above him was a goddess, the two began to move in rhythm giving the feeling of never leaving her hot core. The hot tightening feeling began to take over Emily's body as she felt her orgasm boil to the surface, movement became faster as she leaned down and kissed Patrick which just let both of them let go as their orgasms hit.

Afterwards the couple held one another as the final tremors and finally waves of euphoria began to fade, light smiles were on both of their faces. For once in their lives both of them could say everything felt right, almost as if that old feeling was also a new feeling.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Pat." Emily said tiredly.

"Will you marry me, again?" He mumbled thinking that she might say no.

"I was wondering when you would ask." She smiled up at him as she sat up exposing herself. "I would love to marry you again, I have and always will love you." Finished Emily as she smiled down at Patrick and cupped his cheek, he sat up and kissed her with a smile plastered on his face that never left him. Thank God for that old feeling.


End file.
